This invention relates to magnetic bubble (domain) assemblies and more particularly to a magnetic bubble package arrangement having improved heat control heat distribution and heat dissipation.
A magnetic bubble package comprises one or more chips or modules containing a thin layer of garnet-like material formed on a substrate and disposed between bias magnets to provide a bias field normal to the plane of the substrate to establish and maintain bubbles in the garnet-like material. For bubble movement (propagation) in the plane of the garnet-like material, field drive coils provide rotational in-plane magnetic fields and surround the substrate. Means are also provided to interconnect the chips to one another, if there is more than one chip in the package, to the control circuitry for performing various bubble manipulations in the chips and to connect the memory to the outside world. It is, of course, desirable to maintain the space of these assembled components, ie., coils, chips, interconnect circuitry, etc. as small as possible for a number of reasons including reducing the power requirements of the field drive coils. However, it is also recognized that the largest source of heat comes from the field drive coils during operation and that, unless this heat is dissipated or controlled, the operating characteristics of the bias magnets and the chips are materially and sometimes adversely affected. It is especially desirable to maintain the temperature of the bias magnets as close to the temperatures of the chips as possible so that the bias fields will remain constant relative to the chips thus not disrupting the size or disposition of the bubbles.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a magnetic bubble memory package with means for controlling, distributing and dissipating the heat of a bubble memory package.
A second object of this invention is to provide a magnetic bubble memory package with means for distributing the heat generated in the package to various parts or areas within the package to thus control magnetic properties of the package components.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a magnetic bubble memory package with means of distributing the heat generated in the package to various areas of the package so that all parts are at a stabilized temperature during operation.